Please
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: What happens when Bella discovers her feelings for Carlisle are returned? Non-Canon. Lemons. Carlisle/Bella with no cheap outs. No making Edward evil and Esme a lesbian. They start as the conventional couples.


I was never really into the idea of swimming…until I met Edward. Somehow, I had ended up on this extremely hot day in August in the lake in the Cullen's backyard in nothing but a light green bikini. I was standing by the edge of the lake peering down into the water when I felt my gorgeous vampire boyfriend's arms wind around my waist.

"Bella, love. You're sweating so much I can practically feel the heat radiating off you. Just get in the water." Edward whispered, his lips close to my ear. His voice, soft like velvet was almost enough to send me plunging into the water where the majority of my almost-family was waiting. Jasper and Alice were chicken fighting with Emmett and Rosalie, their skin glittering and sparkling in the hot sun. Esme was lounging on the floating air bed in the water, her eyes closed peacefully. I hadn't seen my vampire "dad" out today yet, I assumed he was holed up in his study reading a book.

I couldn't really call Carlisle my dad, although I felt like I was part of this family…with my siblings and Esme as a second mum...I never knew what to think of Carlisle. I liked him a lot, I just never felt he was like a father figure to me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned towards him, wrapping my arms around his bare neck and leaning up to kiss him gently. He stiffened in response, kissing me back for a short moment before pulling away. "So swimming?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not really in the mood Edward. I just ate, and with my luck I'd probably drown anyways." I shrugged, reaching out to touch his face. He pushed my hand away.

"It's fine…you know I would save you if you drowned. Just get in." He gave me what I guessed he thought was a light shove towards the water but with his strength ended up causing me to stumble and trip.

I braced myself to land face first in the water but found myself yanked back and enveloped in two strong arms. Even though I felt the force of the pull, it didn't hurt and in fact felt very gentle. I looked up at my savior, only to find the object of my thoughts, Carlisle Cullen looking at Edward with a stern expression.

"She said no, son. Give it a rest." His voice commanded while also being soft, a skill that I knew could only be acquired by the vampire with the most good in him, Doctor Cullen himself. He looked down at me, his arms still around my waist. "Are you alright, Bella?" He asked, concern sparkling in his eyes.

I took a moment to look at him, as if noticing him for the first time. His muscles, while not overly giant like Emmett's were firm and strong, his chest was bare with just a dust of light blond hair and he was wearing blue swim trunks, showing off his toned legs. My eyes met his golden ones, so much more pure gold than the rest of the Cullen's to find an amused look on his face, he had clearly noticed my inventory check on him.

"I'm fine, thank you Carlisle." I blushed brightly and he smiled, letting go of me as Edward cleared his throat and pulled me towards him.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to push you that hard. We don't have to go swimming, I'll go get you some water so you don't get dehydrated from all this sweating." He kissed my forehead and walked towards the house.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle who had climbed in the water and was swimming laps back and forth, content to go at human speed instead of rushing in vampire speed.

"Maybe I will swim after all." I mumbled and went to sit by the edge and dangle my legs in, Carlisle swam next to me in a matter of moments, a smile on his face.

"Decided to come in, Isabella?" He said and I remembered that he always used my full name whenever Edward wasn't around. I usually hated that, but the way Carlisle said it left me with a shiver down my spine.

Was I really developing a crush on my three century old soon to be father-in-law?

"Yeah, could you help me?" I held my arms out for him to lift me in slowly. He nodded and placed his hands on my waist, lifting me with ease into the water.

"It's a little deep here, I don't think I should set you down." Carlisle said, his eyes watching Esme as she stretched out, I felt a burst of white-hot jealousy through my veins. I slid my arms around his neck and his eyes snapped to mine, questioning.

"Could you just hold me until Edward comes?" I asked, smiling as my legs wound around his waist, his throat moved, swallowing his venom.

I heard Edward clear his throat again, more annoyed this time and both Carlisle and my eyes flickered to him. Carlisle forced my legs off him, straining to be gentle.

"Edward, we were just waiting for you to return." He said as Edward climbed into the water and pulled me from his arms. I voluntarily went, resuming the same position in Edward's arms. He brushed my legs off of his waist through, giving me a stern look.

"Excuse me." Carlisle turned away, grabbing a towel as he moved vampire speed back to the house, disappearing in a blur.

"What made you change your mind about swimming?" Edward asked me, his nose at my throat, taking in my scent. I shrugged.

"I got hot." It wasn't a lie, right now certain areas of my body were feeling very hot. But it wasn't the weather that was making me feel this way, it was the gorgeous Adonis standing in the Cullen house. "I think I need to shower though, this sweat is making me sticky." I kissed Edward on the lips before standing. "Maybe I should go?" I said, hoping he'd give me another option.

"No! You can use our shower, my Bella." He said softly, I noticed his eyes were close to black, my focus distracted as I tripped over a rock, scraping my knee. It only bled a little but stung from the dirt.

Jasper's head snapped up and he growled lowly, sprinting in the opposite direction into the forest, able to control himself this time. Alice and Emmett followed and Rosalie and Esme slipped out of site of the blood quickly after. Edward trembled, his eyes darkening even more as his eyes caught the blood.

"Go to Carlisle…now." He growled, his voice scaring me for the first time ever. I nodded and sprinted towards the house, rushing towards Carlisle's office and knocking.

"Come in, Isabella." Carlisle's voice drifted out to the hall and I came in, shutting the door behind me. His face changed, as he smelled my blood. "Everyone?" He asked while sitting me on his couch.

"They're fine, they all ran off. Even Jasper." I smiled, proud of my "brother". He nodded in appreciation and looked at the scrape, sitting on the couch and propping my leg up on his lap. He was dressed now, in khakis and a blue button down, I guessed he would be going to work soon.

"It's just a light scrape. I'll clean it. This might sting a little." He took my hand and placed it on his shirt. "Grip, it will help with the pain." He said softly, taking out his materials and lightly touching them to my wound.

"Ah!" I winced in pain, gripping his shirt tightly and tensing. I felt his hand slip off my knee and looked at his eyes to see what was wrong. They had darkened several shades and were focused on the place where my inner thigh met my crotch. I was only wearing a bikini, after all. His eyes snapped to mine and if he could've blushed I'm sure he would've. Then he placed a bandage around my knee, wrapping it before moving his hands away. His look had gone straight to my core though and I felt myself getting wet through my bikini bottom.

It took a moment for the smell of arousal to hit Carlisle's nose, his fingers pushed my leg off his lap and removed my fingers from his shirt. He leaned forward on and put his face in his hands, groaning.

"Are you trying to kill me, Isabella?" His voice was pained and husky, his eyes flashed to mine, the gold burning as he looked at me. I blushed, knowing full well what he meant.

"I'm sorry…it's totally inappropriate for me to feel this way. You probably think I'm some stupid little human, god I'm so embarrassed. I should just go, you won't have to see me again, I promise." I stumbled over my words, looking away from him until I felt him tilt my head up to look at him.

"You silly girl." He whispered, his eyes softer now. "The last thing I want is for you to leave. The things I want to do to you…" He swallowed. "But I can't…it would be wrong when you belong to Edward, my son."

He…wanted me? What?

"Please…Carlisle." My mouth watered as I looked at him, swinging my legs over him so I was straddling him. His hands rested on my hips, fitting there perfectly.

"Dear god, how can I say no when you look so…delicious?" His eyes closed and I kissed each eyelid, resting myself on his lap and feeling his hardness press against my centre.

"Please. I want you." I whispered once more, watching his resolve fade as he opened his eyes.

And then he kissed me.


End file.
